


Bad Habit

by legaciespll



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Legacies, josie saltzman - Freeform, penelope park - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciespll/pseuds/legaciespll
Summary: Penelope has a bad habit. The worst thing is that she knows.





	Bad Habit

 

> _You always said that I'd come back to you again_  
>  _'Cause everybody needs a friend, it's true_

Penelope met Josie in the worst time of her life, but she was grateful of having a friend in that moment. She didn't have a lot of friends, or at least, real friends. All of them just wanted her because of her popularity but Josie was different. The day her mother die, Josie was the only person who hugged her and tried to make her laugh. Every day after class, Josie waited for her in the hall so they can talk about her feelings, or just hang out. But one day, it was more than that. She kissed her. Yes, she kissed the love of her life in the worst time too. 

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry, i-", she didn't even look at her.

"No Josie, we are just friends"

"I'm sorry pen"

"I want you to leave!"

Now that she thinks about that fight, she just laughed and cried a little because that was the day she and Josie stopped talking to each other and everything went back to normal. Back to her misery life. Back to being the mean girl. 

For the next month, she just kept her feelings for herself and became meaner. 

 

> _Bad habit, I know_  
>  But I'm needin' you right now  
>  Can you help me out?  
>  Can I lean on you?

 

Josie understand that Penelope was angry and sad because of her mother and the kiss, but that doesn't mean she has to be cruel.

After months of ignoring her, she just laughed when she fell. She didn't fell, one of her wanna be friends push her.

The strange part was that night. When Penelope knocked her door.

"Can i come in?"

"What do you want Penelope?"

"You used to call me Pen"

"Yeah well, you said it yourself, I used to"

"Look, i wanted to apology for what happened before and for ignoring you these past months, you were with me in the worst time of my life and i know i don't have any rights to ask you something but... Josie, I, I need you right now" 

How someone can deny something like that to those puppy eyes with tears?? Of course Josie didn't mind all the stupid actions she made, she just wanted to be there for Penelope. After all, Josie will always has a crush on her.

 

> _You make me feel like I'm floatin' off the ground_  
>  Above this little town, you do  
>  Look at me smile with tears in my eyes  
>  I love the way you lie, I do

Penelope hates that she just lied to Josie, two days ago she just confessed that she liked her and kissed her.. and now.. she was back to ignoring her, she hates this stupid feeling in her heart but she knew that she can't be with her.

Josie stopped trying to reach Penelope, she didn't understand her. How can someone be a good liar? She believed her. She believed all the kisses. The worst part is that she loved her lie. 

 

Penelope didn't has the bad habit of coming back to Josie in her worst time.. She has the bad habit of being broken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writting something so be nice lol.


End file.
